I Will Bleed For You
by Pandora-69
Summary: Everything is going great Edward and Bella are in love and happy. But happiness cannot last forever. Alice has a vision...and it's not a good one. Better than it sounds R&R please
1. Draculas

**A/N:** This is my first twilight fanfic...I hope it is ok. Also, I don't own a copy of twilight, it would make it easier if I had one to reference while writing this but I don't think it will effect how I write this fanfic too much(hopefully).

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"I am God's most desolate creature ...a vampire with a mortal heart"**

"Bella, it's time to get up." I heard Edward's angelic voice whisper in my ear.

I sighed and snuggled closer to him, letting his arm curl around my waist. This is how I wanted my life to be for the rest of eternity; me snuggling with Edward, without a care in the world.

After a few more minutes I felt Edward's warm breath tickle my ear again, "You really have to get up now." Edward whispered quietly to me. I could tell he was disappointed about this fact just as much as I was.

I slowly sat up in bed and smiled down at him. "And where are we going today?" I asked playfully.

He smiled at me mysteriously and laughed, "It's a surprise, but I can tell you that Alice and Jasper are coming with us."

I glared at him for not telling me where we were going but my heart wasn't in it. I decided it was time for my "human minute" and walked off towards the bathroom. While in the shower I contemplated where we might be going today. Of course I came up with nothing- Edward was too good at keeping secrets.

By the time I got back to my room Edward was sitting in my rocking chair. As soon as I entered he stood up and smiled sweetly at me. "Are you ready to go?"

When we got outside I noticed that Edward's silver Volvo was parked right outside my house. I realised that Edwards must have gone home while I was sleeping, because the only way he could park outside the house is if Charlie was already at work. I turned to Edward and raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"I had to go home quickly while you were sleeping." He said smiling innocently, "just quickly…to get Alice and Jasper." He added, nodding towards his car. It was then that I first noticed Alice and Jasper sitting in the back seats of the car. Alice was waving at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Alice, hi jasper." I said once seated in the front seat of the shiny Volvo, "would you mind telling me where we're going?"

Jasper smiled at me, "Of course. Right now we're going home."

_I thought we were going out…Why would be going to the Cullen's house? _I thought to myself.

As soon as we reached the Cullen's house Alice rushed me inside and upstairs to her room.

"What's going on Alice? I thought we were going out today." I asked her, hoping she would be easier to break than Edward and Jasper.

"We're not going out until later. Right now, however, I am going to get you ready for tonight. Do you mind if I give you a makeover?" She asked without waiting for a reply.

She pushed me into her "makeover" chair and began to do her thing. She put mascara, heaps of eyeliner, lip-gloss and a touch of foundation on me. When she was done with the makeup she went to her wardrobe and started to pull things out and fling them onto her bed.

"How about this?" She asked as she walked over to me.

She was holding a black dress up. I looked at it and shook my head. It was black, the top was tight-corset like- and tied up the back. The bottom poofed out and would probably not even reach halfway down my thighs.

"No way, Alice." I said, wondering why she would even suggest it.

"Well Bella, you're going to have to wear something like this tonight, as am I" she said as she walked back into her wardrobe. I thought this over; where could we be going that would require me to dress like _that_?

She emerged after about ten minutes holding another black dress. This one was somewhat nicer. It had little, off the shoulder sleaves, it pulled in and tied up with a little black ribbon around the chest area. I tried it on and it fit perfectly. It flowed beautifully and finished nicely halfway down my thighs.

"You look amazing." Alice said from behind me. I turned around and saw that she was too had chosen a dress to wear. She was wearing a blood red, slinky dress. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"You look quite stunning yourself." I said, smiling shyly at her comment.

"I think we better go downstairs before Edward and Jasper come nosing around." She smiled knowingly. I guessed that Edward and Jasper were telling her to come downstairs, but of course my human hearing couldn't hear it.

As we walked down the stairs together I saw Edward and Jasper waiting at the bottom. It reminded me of the night of the prom. They also were wearing a lot of black. When Edward saw me he smiled a smooth smile that sent shivers down my spine. I walked down the rest of the stairs and into his accommodating arms. He pulled me in close and lightly put his lips to mine. After a little while he pulled back with a sigh. "We better get going." He said, turning to Alice and Jasper, who were in the middle of a passionate embrace.

Alice pulled back and Jasper pouted slightly, clearly disappointed. Alice just laughed and pulled him outside by his hand. As we were walking down the driveway towards Edward's car, Rosalie's car came down the drive. I groaned inwardly; Rosalie was definitely not my biggest fan.

I was glad to see Emmett emerge from the driver's seat, apparently alone.

"You going already?" He asked "Rosalie is out, can I come tonight?"

"I knew you would come!" Alice said excitedly.

"Of course you did Alice…" I said, stating the obvious.

"What I meant is that I knew he would come before I had the vision of him coming. Emmett loves where we are going tonight.

"And that is?" I said, trying and failing once again to ease it out of her.

She just smiled and pushed me gently towards the car.

We pulled up outside a castle. Ok, not a real castle- it was just made to look like a castle. It had pictures of vampires and witches and other creatures that go bump in the night painted on the walls. Above the door was a sign that said 'Draculas'

I looked behind me to the three vampires squashed in the back seat of Edwards Volvo- something that I had objected too- and asked, "What is this place?"

"It's a restaurant," Emmett said beaming at me, "and a theatre at the same time. They do theatre shows about vampires and witches, it's hilarious."

We walked through the door to where a guy dressed as a zombie was directing people to their tables. It was dark inside and we were sitting at a table that was right in front of the stage. During the show Jasper and Edward had to quiet Emmett who was laughing extremely loudly at the vampire costumes and accents. This was one of the most fun times I had had with the Cullens- well, most of the Cullens, of course three of them weren't there.

On the way back in the car everything changed. Alice got a vision while Edward was driving me home. We all turned to her waiting for her to recount it to us. Instead she looked at Edward with wide, shocked eyes.

"Take Bella home." Was all she said.

We drove back in silence; Alice thinking about what she had seen, the rest of us wondering what she had seen. Edward quickly dropped me home and drove off with his "siblings". I went to my room to think things over but, try as I might, I could not guess what it was that had Alice so shook-up…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** like I said this is my first twilight fanfic, so please be nice to me : )

**Review and let me know what you think or give me suggestions etc, thanks**


	2. Keeping Bella in the dark

**A/N:** Ok, here is chapter two. It's a little longer than the last Chapter. I hope you like it. Feel free to give me suggestions, they're really helpful.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight…unfortunately.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"Humanity does not yet know that a dead man is a dead man but one left foe dead is a sworn enemy."

I was up all night waiting for Edward to come over and tell me what was going on, but he never came. He didn't even come in the morning to pick me up for school. I hoped that he would be at school when I got there or I might die of anxiety.

I was so worried about what Alice had seen in her vision, but had no idea what it could be. I made my way to school with a feeling of dread in my stomach, part of me didn't want to know what was going on but another part of me _had_ to know.

I drove my big black truck into the school car park, searching for any sign of Edward's shiny, silver Volvo. I felt a sharp pang in my chest when I realised that it wasn't in any of the car spaces- and neither was any other Cullen car.

I reluctantly made my way to class and worry began to set in. It wasn't like Edward to not tell me what was wrong, or at least contact me to let me know that he was ok. Maybe that was it- maybe he wasn't ok. Once again I felt a pang feeling in my chest, only this time it didn't go away. The school day seemed to drag on forever and I began to regret ever coming.

As I made my way to the lunch area I felt worse than ever. Usually I would be sitting with Edward and his siblings but today I knew I would have to sit with Jessica and Mike and the rest of that group- a prospect I was not looking forward to. I sat down in the only empty seat which just so happened to be the seat next to Mike. Mike grinned widely at me, but Jessica on the other hand glared. The table was buzzing with mindless chatter but I was too lost in my own thoughts to hear any of it. Mike was smiling and talking to me but although I could hear him, I wasn't listening. After only two minutes Mike's friendly smile faded and I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Edward!" I gasped, completely relieved by the sight of him. His expression, however, was anything but reassuring; he looked anxious and distressed.

"I need to talk to you." He said quickly.

We walked over to our usual lunchtime table and sat down next to each other. Edward moved his chair so that his knees were touching mine and we were facing each other.

"Edward, what's going on? What was in Alice's vision? I was worrying about you all night."

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you- never worry about me. I do not want you wasting you life worrying about a creature like me, I am not worth it."

I could not believe that he would actually believe something like that. "Of course you are! I love you. If anything ever happened to you I'd die."

"Please don't say that." He said as he clenched his jaw.

"But it's the truth. You're all I have and I need to know that you're ok."

What he said next was like something out of a nightmare, "I'm leaving, Bella."

"You're what! You can't leave. Edward, just tell me what is going on. What did Alice see?" I was completely stunned.

"I can't tell you what she saw, you'll hate me. I just have to get out of here, at least for a while." He said with a world of sadness in his beautiful topaz eyes.

"What do you mean I'll hate you? I could never hate you. Edward, I love you- just tell me what's wrong." The bell had gone but I wasn't moving until he told me what was going on. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks.

His face softened completely and he looked even sadder than moments before, "Bella, I can't. Please. It's not forever; I swear I'll be back. As soon as Alice has a vision that shows how long I have to be gone, I'll tell you. Emmett is coming with me but the rest of them will keep an eye on you for me." He said, looking at me directly in the eyes.

"Please" Was all I could manage to say in-between the sobs. I knew he would know what I was trying to say.

He took my hands in his and kissed them.

"I love you more than anything. Please promise you'll be safe." He leaned over and kissed my tears away. His kisses found my lips and after a brief moment he was gone.

I don't know how long I sat in the cafeteria crying but it seemed like forever. After a while my tears began to subside, probably because I had cried them all out. Eventually I made my way to my car and drove home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until later that night that I saw Alice. She entered my room without me even noticing; I was too busy crying into my pillows.

"Bella?" she whispered my name from across the room, obviously unsure as to whether I wanted to see anyone.

I sat up on my bed, knowing that my face would be blotchy and gross, but I didn't care.

"Oh Alice, what am I going to do?" I suddenly burst into another round of sobs, burying my face in my hands.

Alice slowly walked over to me and sat down on my bed. "Bella, it's going to be ok. He's not gone forever…"

"You don't know how long he's gone for! He told me _he_ didn't even know how long he would be gone. It could be forever…" I felt a huge lump forming in my throat.

"Please Bella, it's for the best. You trust me right?"

I was shocked that she even felt she needed to ask that, "Of course I trust you Alice, but I need to know what's wrong. What was your vision about?"

Alice looked at the floor, not wanting to look me in the eye, "It's better if you don't know. It will only upset you and Edward would kill me if I told you."

I was starting to get angry now, I felt so helpless and I hated being kept in the dark. "Is it about me? Or is it about something else? Just tell me! I need to know- I deserve to know."

"I can't tell you Bella. It is not my place to tell you. If things go well now, the vision won't come to pass and you'll never have to worry about it again. Just try to stay calm. Edward wouldn't want you to worry about him." The look on Alice's face was so sad; it was not the fun loving Alice I was used to.

"You know I have to worry about him, I can't help it. What if it were Jasper? Wouldn't you want to know what was going on?"

"Of course I would want to know, but if I tell you I can't take it back and once you know something you can't forget. Once you knew what was in my vision you wouldn't want to know anymore but there would be no choice. I'm not going to do that to you."

Now I was more worried than before. It had to be something exceptionally bad to have Alice this upset, and I knew it must have something to do with Edward and me. Did he hurt me in her vision? No, Edward would never do that.

"Alice please, I need to know." I was desperate now more than ever.

"Just wait a while, at least until this whole thing blows over. Then Edward will be back and everything will be normal again." She sounded just as desperate as me.

"What if things don't go back to normal, what if this is it?" I was becoming hysterical again.

"Things will go back to normal Bella. My visions don't _have_ to come true; if a person wants something bad enough they can change the future. If Edward wants this vision to change, it will change. Nothing is set in stone."

"Does it have something to do with Edward changing me?" I said, mentally hitting myself on the head for not thinking of it sooner.

Alice sighed, "If only it were that simple." Her phone rang and she answered it before I even saw her reach into her pocket.

"Yes. Ok then, I'll be right there." She snapped the phone shut and looked at me intently, "I have to go now Bella. I would ask you to promise me not to worry too much but I know it would be a request made in vain. Instead I will ask you to stay safe- perhaps that is a request also wasted on you, but I hope not. I'll check up on you later and make sure you haven't caused yourself any serious harm." She smiled at me warmly, trying to reassure me and left.

I remained curled up on my bed trying to draw comfort from my warm doona. My head felt like it would explode; Edward was gone, Alice was having detrimental visions, everyone was keeping the content of those visions secret from me, and I was completely powerless in the middle of all of this mess.

All I wanted was for Edward to come back and tell me that everything was ok.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I hope that was ok. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes- I didn't have a lot of time to Edit.

**Please Review and let me know what you think! **


	3. Fun In The Woods

**A/N:** Thanks for all of your reviews! Here is chapter 3. I hope you like it, it's my longest yet!  
Please review and let me know what you think.  
..Pandora

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or any of the characters in twilight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

"**The shadow of a long ago past shines still on the future."**

Edward had been gone for 6 days now and it wasn't getting any easier. I hadn't heard from him since he had left and it was like missing a whole piece of me, as corny as that sounds. I knew Rosalie was missing Emmett too, I saw her moping around the Cullen's house every time I was there. At first I was nervous to go to the Cullen's house, I thought Rosalie would blame me for Emmett being gone. She didn't seem to blame me though, in fact, she looked at me with a look of empathy. Her look scared me. Why was she being so kind? Why was she looking at me with sadness in her eyes? Of course she would know what Alice's vision was about, and it must have been about something extremely bad to make Rosalie look at me with compassion in her eyes. I hoped that what Alice had said to me the other day was true; that if Edward wanted to change the future, he would.

I rolled over in my bed and opened my eyes.

"Aaaggghhh!" I fell out of bed but felt cool arms wrap around me, stopping me from hitting the floor.

"You scared me Alice. I didn't know you were coming today." I said, trying to get my heart to beat in a normal pattern as I sat on the edge of my bed.

"I thought we could do something fun today." She said standing beside me, "I know you're missing Edward so I thought we could get you to come out and hopefully take your mind off of things for a while."

"We?" I asked.

"Me, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. Between you and me, Rosalie has been acting really strange with Emmett gone, and we have to do something to get her out of the house- is that ok?" she asked, knowing that Rosalie and mine relationship had never quite been what you would call a friendship.

"Of course it's alright. Anything to take my mind off being away from Edward." I said. I was actually looking forward to spending some more time with Rosalie. Although our relationship had been a bit less than friendly in the past we were actually getting to know each other better lately seeing as we were both in the same boat now that both Edward and Emmett were gone.

"Great. We'll meet you downstairs in twenty minutes ok?"

"Sure." I said, hurrying off to the bathroom to get ready.

Twenty minutes later I was in Rosalie's flashy car sitting in the back seat next to Jasper. I could feel him trying to manipulate my emotions to make me happier and relaxed.

"I know what you're trying to do Jasper." I said looking at him suspiciously.

"Sorry Bella, I'm just trying to help. You're really tense you know." He said looking guilty.

"It's ok, I was only kidding." I smiled at him, knowing that he was only worried about me.

As much as I missed Edward I was glad that I had had the chance to have some time with the other Cullens. Jasper and I had spent some time together at the Cullen's house lately- which I think was Alice's idea so that he could lift my emotions- and he was much more relaxed around me now. I supposed he had gotten more used to my human smell and it was easier for him to be near me. I had also been spending time with Esme at the house; she was extremely good at comforting me. And of course I had seen Alice nearly everyday after Edward had gone. She had kept her promise to look out for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, wondering why I hadn't thought to ask earlier.

"You'll see." Alice said in her "I know something you don't know" voice.

"We're not going shopping are we?" I was praying that would not be it. Alice had already taking me clothes shopping three times this week and I was definitely all shopped out.

"No, it's much more fun than shopping" Jasper said smiling at me.

"Why does everything have to be a secret with you vampires?" I asked noticing Rosalie rolling her eyes at my childish pout.

"Because it's fun to see your reaction" she answered, talking for the first time.

"Fine, but one day I'll surprise all of you and laugh at your reactions."

"How will you surprise us? Alice will see it before it happens." Rosalie pointed out the obvious.

"It will be something spontaneous. She won't even see it coming."

"We're here." Jasper said

I looked around and saw that we were in the woods somewhere. I didn't know what we could possibly be going to do out here. We got out of the car and walked further into the woods. We suddenly came into a small clearing with a small, peculiar looking cottage. When we entered the cottage it wasn't at all as I would have thought. There was a small desk near the back wall and row of guns hanging up along a different wall. Beside each gun was a funny looking white jumpsuit and bag.

Standing beside the desk was Esme and Carlisle.

"Have you been waiting long?" Alice asked.

"No, we just got here ourselves." Carlisle said, smiling at us all.

"It's so good to see you Bella." Esme and Carlisle both said, even I had been at their house only yesterday.

"Are we going hunting?" I asked, looking at the guns on the wall.

Jasper laughed, "If we were going hunting, do you think we would need guns?" He whispered into my ear and I shivered, knowing what he meant. Carlisle gave him a warning look, but Jasper just smiled jokingly.

Just then a tall man with blonde hair came into the room. He made his way behind the desk and opened a big book, running his finger down the page.

He seemed to find what he was looking for and looked up at us, "Cullen's?" he asked. He had a thick Australian accent.

"That's us." Said Alice

The man moved over to the wall that held the guns and motioned for us to follow. He handed us all a gun, jumpsuit and bag. I peered into my bag and saw gun pallets full of paint. I finally realised what we were doing today, we were going to run around the woods, shooting each other with paint pallets. I was excited, I hadn't done it before but I'd seen it on TV.

I put my weird jumpsuit on and my bag around my shoulder. We split into three teams; Alice and I were the red team, Jasper and Rosalie were on the blue team and Esme and Carlisle were on the green team. Each team had to try and shoot the other teams first. The rules were that all of the vampires had to run at human speed to make it fair for me but I was fairly sure that there would be some cheating. I couldn't help but feel that it would be much easier for the vampires to dodge the pellets than me, shoot more accurately because of their eyesight, and hear me coming…and possibly even track me by my smell. I wondered if there was any chance of my team winning with my clumsy self dodging trees and all the unfair advantages that the others had…probably not.

Alice and I went in one direction, while Rosalie and Jasper went in another and Esme and Carlisle another. Once we were out of sight Alice flung me onto her back and started running. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I thought you weren't allowed to run like this." I shouted with my eyes still firmly shut.

Alice laughed, "And I suppose you think they won't be cheating?"

"Not Esme and Carlisle" I said, knowing that Esme wouldn't dare cheat.

Alice decided not to reply to my last comment.

After only a short while, I felt my feet make contact with the ground. Alice was looking around, clearly listening for any signs of the blue or green team.

"There's no one around. What direction do you want to go in?" she whispered. Of course if any of the others were around, whispering wouldn't stop them from hearing.

"That way." I said, pointing in any random direction.

I once again found myself on Alice's back moving through the forest at the speed of light.

It wasn't long before I was shot by a blue paint pellet-thanks to Rosalie. However, Alice had been quick enough to shoot Jasper before he had a chance to shoot her. We then split up into our teams again to find Esme and Carlisle. Eventually we found them and I managed to shoot Esme- although I have the sneaking suspicion that she let me shoot her. Jasper somehow managed to shoot Carlisle, but not before Carlisle shot Alice and Rosalie with two green pellets.

"That was so much fun!" I said, although secretly I was wishing that Edward had been able to be there.

"I know! We hardly ever get to do this, we always have to make sure there aren't any other teams booked in so the won't see us running." Alice was beaming at me.

"We should do this much more often." Said Esme as we started to make our way back to the cars.

When Rosalie dropped me home she decided to come in, asking Jasper to drive her car home. Rosalie in all her glory, sitting on the edge my bed was a strange sight indeed.

"Um, so, was there something that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, confused as to why she was here.

"I know we haven't exactly been best friends in the past but I want you to know that I do like you. You love Edward and make him so happy, you don't know what that means to all of us." She said concentrating on the floor, clearly not used to saying these types of things.

"Thanks Rosalie, he makes me happy too." I said not knowing what else I should say.

"You know Edward would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, right?" Now she looked at me, her face was full of sadness.

"Of course I know that. Why do you ask? You know something, don't you? Why did Edward have to leave? Tell me." I was hysterical now.

"I don't know." She said looking at anything but me.

"Don't lie, I know you know. You have to tell me, please." I was on the verge of tears.

"I shouldn't have said anything, I should just go. I'm sorry I upset you, I'm sure Edward will be home soon. I'll see you at school Bella." With that she was gone.

My mind was running wild; I was trying to piece together all the clues. The only problem was that there were hardly any clues to begin with. All I knew was that Alice had a vision that had something to do with me and Edward- something bad, and now, after Rosalie's little visit, I was starting to think the vision had to do a lot with a bad decision or action of Edward's but I had no idea what it could be. I only hoped that Edward would be back soon and explain everything to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I've actually been to one of those paint pellet places in the bush (I live in Australia). It was so much fun and I thought it would be the type of thing the Cullens would like so I wrote a whole chapter about it.

**Please review** so I know if anyone is actually reading this and if I should continue. Thanks ..Pandora


	4. Homecoming

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while to update. I hope you like this chapter. I know you all wanted Edward to come home and he is, but be ready for some rough times ahead. I'm so happy that Edward is back, it was strange writing a twilight fic without him in it for the last couple of chapters. Enjoy! **And please review**

**Disclaimer: (**Sadly) I do not own Twilight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I steal a kiss from her sleeping shadow moves  
Because I'll always miss her wherever she goes  
And I'll always need her more than she could ever need me"_

"Bella, wake up"

I could here someone in the distance calling my name but I couldn't force my eyes open, I was still in the unconscious realm of sleep.

"Bella, please wake up. It's about Edward" The voice said again

My mind slowly processed what had just been said and suddenly my eyes snapped open.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I said frantically, looking at Alice who was at the foot of my bed.

"Nothings wrong, well…" she trailed off

"Alice!" I said impatiently

"He's coming home" she said, smiling widely at me.

I nearly fell out of the bed with my excitement. Edward had been gone for nearly two weeks; two ghastly, awful, horrible weeks, but now he was finally coming back.

"When?" I asked hoping it would be today, now, this very second.

"Some time this afternoon. I'm here to pick you up." She said, sounding relieved. I knew she had been missing Edward too.

I jumped out of bed and rushed around my room snatching clothes out of draws to get ready.

"Whoa Bella calm down, Edward's not going to be here until at least one O'clock" she said, laughing at me while I stumbled over the discarded things on my bedroom floor.

I ran into the bathroom hastily getting dressed and brushed my hair and teeth. I speed walked back to my room where Alice was waiting.

"Wow, you were fast. Ready to go then?"

"Of course I'm ready"

As soon as we were in the car my mind went into overdrive and questions started sprouting out.

"Why is he back? Did your vision change? Is he back to stay?"

"That's a lot of questions Bella."

"You're avoiding answering" I said

"I can't answer those questions Bella, you know I can't" She said but I cut her off before she could finish.

"Yes you can. You can answer them, you just won't." I wasn't angry at her; I was simply annoyed that no one would tell me what was going on.

"Please Bella, just wait until Edward comes home and then you can ask him." Alice said, turning her head away from the road to look at me.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I'm just so anxious to see Edward."

"It's ok, I know how much you have been missing him." She said

We pulled up at the Cullen's house a second later and made our way inside. Rosalie was pacing just inside the front door and looked up hopefully as we entered.

"Honestly, you two are just as bad as each other!" Alice laughed pulling us both into the lounge room by our hands.

"Well it's alright for you, it's not as if Jasper is gone. He's right there" Rosalie said pointing to Jasper who had just walked into the room.

Jasper looked up innocently and sat on the couch between me and Rosalie, stretching his tanned arms to reach over our shoulders. I suddenly felt relaxed.

"Stop that Jasper! I hate it when you do that." Rosalie regained her bad mood.

"Just trying to loosen the atmosphere." He said with a wink "I guess Edward and Emmett will be back soon enough to take care of that though" It seemed that Jasper was looking forward to their return too.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and I had been playing card games trying to pass the time. I looked at the clock at twelve and my heart jumped. It felt like I had been sitting on this couch for days but it had only been a couple of hours.

"Where is Esme and Carlisle?" I asked, thinking it was strange that they weren't here for Edward's and Emmett's return.

"They wanted to give you and Rosalie some time alone with Edward and Emmett- a sentiment that Alice and I don't share with them." Jasper said, flashing another of his perfect smiles.

"Yeah, we're way too nosy to give you privacy" said Alice, grinning back at Jasper.

While all of this jesting was going on we nearly didn't notice the sound of a car pulling up outside the house. Rosalie and I sprang up from the couch so quickly that it was a miracle I didn't fall flat on my face. We rushed to the door-Rosalie considerably quicker than me. However, the door sprang open before we could reach it.

"Emmett!" Rosalie was a blur as she threw herself into Emmett's arms.

I didn't have a chance to say or do anything before I was scooped up into Edward's arms. He held me tightly and I lay my head on his chest, holding on to him as if I were never going to let go.

"What took you so long?" I whispered into his chest as I nuzzled closer.

He slowly carried me upstairs to his room and laid me beside him on his couch. He circled his arms around me and I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing's wrong, it was a sigh of relief. I'm so glad your back" I said, unable to fully describe or explain how I was feeling- in this case words were not enough.

"I know what you mean. My life was incomplete without you. More than that though- it's hard to explain." He said and squeezed me tighter.

"You won't leave me again will you?" I asked.

"I'll never leave you; never, as long as me staying here doesn't hurt or upset you." He said, as if giving himself a loophole for the future.

"Why would it ever upset me?" I asked

Before Edward had the chance to answer Alice came bounding into the room. We both sat up on the couch.

"Can you hear Emmett and Rosalie? It's disgusting! You'd think they could keep it down!" She said, giggling.

I listened but couldn't hear anything. By the look on Edward's face, he could hear too much. I didn't need to hear anything to know what they were doing, and I went slightly red at the thought.

"Bella's blushing" said Alice, smiling.

"No I'm not, it's just hot in here." I said, knowing full well that this false explanation would be of no use.

Alice just laughed and gracefully ran out of the room again. Edward turned to face me, cupping my face in his gentle hands. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I've been missing that" he breathed after releasing me.

"Is that all you've been missing?" I asked

Edward grinned at me "Of course that's not all I missed. Although it was a main thing." He teased.

"Hey! What else did you miss?" I asked, actually curious of the answer.

"I missed everything about you, Miss Swan. Every single little detail, especially your ability to morph your face into a tomato- like you're doing right now." He said, pulling me back onto the couch.

"I missed you too" I said, giggling as he kissed my neck.

After a while I sat up straight and turned to face Edward.

"Is something wrong?" he asked looking confused.

"No, it's just…why are you back? I mean, why now?" I asked

"You want me to leave again?" He teased

I looked at him seriously and he seemed to realise that I wanted a proper answer.

"I'm back because Alice had another vision…well the same vision actually, but this time she saw a calendar in it and realised that it wasn't to happen for a little while." He said, looking at me with an expression to match mine.

"So you're leaving again? When it reaches that date?" I began to panic.

"I don't know. I might have to…but maybe…maybe I don't have to. I wouldn't, I know I wouldn't…but Alice is never wrong" He trailed off into his own thoughts and ramblings.

"Edward, you're not making any sense. What was it that Alice saw?" I asked

Edward looked at me with sadness "Please don't ask me" he said quietly "I don't think I could bear to see your face if I told you."

I wanted to know the truth, I wanted to know everything, but I couldn't argue with him, not now. I hugged him to me and left the rest unsaid. We lay on the couch together for what seemed like forever and I fell asleep in Edward's arms. Somewhere between sleep and consciousness I heard an angelic voice whisper "I'll always love you".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Sorry it's a bit short, but I have exams at the moment and I just wanted to get another chapter up.

**Please Review**.


	5. newcomers

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters of twilight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTHING** lasts forever,  
so **LIVE** it up drink it down,  
**LAUGH** it off,  
**AVOID** the sad times,

Make most of the good times,  
**TAKE** chances,  
and **NEVER** have regrets  
because at one point **EVERYTHING** you did  
was **EXACTLY** what you wanted.

With Edward finally back things started to slip back to normal. School once again became bearable, with Edward back sitting beside me in every class. Jasper became his old self, keeping his distance from me, this was actually a little disappointing but I know it was purely for my safety. And Alice at last gave up on the shopping trips she'd forced me on in an attempt of distraction.

Edward still wouldn't tell me what Alice had seen in her vision. But since Edward had come back the worrying feeling that had settled itself in the pit of my stomach was slowly fading. I new that no matter what it was Alice had seen there was nothing that could ever change the way I felt about Edward.

My alarm went off and I got ready for school. I just finished dressing when the bell rang from down stairs. I new it would be Edward here to pick me up, of course he had been here last night too but he had left early this morning when I was still sleeping so that Charlie would be none the wiser. I ran down stairs to find Edward waiting for me, talking casually with Charlie. Edward turned to face me as I entered the room; his angel like face still took my breath away. How had I ever gotten so lucky?

Once we were in the car Edward turned to me

"I have to tell you something, it's important, but it's nothing to get worked up about. There are two vampires coming to Forks, they'll be going to school with us. They may even be moving in with us if they decide to…Carisle thinks it's a good idea if they do."

I tried to process what he's just said. A million questions came to mind

"Is this what Alice's vision was about?" I asked the question that was burning in my brain

"No, this was another vision all together." He said

"Why are they here? Are they…vegetarian?" I didn't know quite how to put it; I was really asking whether or not they ate people. Though of course if they did I doubted very much Edward would be so casual about them coming to Forks at all let alone living here.

"No, they don't eat or hurt humans. Do you think I'd let them anywhere near you if they did?" Edward laughed lightly. "Really there is nothing to worry about."

If Edward said there was nothing to worry about, well then I wasn't going to worry.

It didn't take long to get to school, in fact with Edward driving it took exactly half the time to get there than when I drove.

As we were walking out of the paring lot and into school I noticed a black Porsche, since when did anyone in Forks drive a Porsche?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as we entered first period biology I saw them. I knew it must be the vampires Edward had been talking about; no way could any human look like this. There was one female and one male; they had the flawless pale complexion of a vampire, they had a beauty that radiated over any human I'd ever met, and of course the most obvious reason they were a vampire-their eyes.

I sat in my usual chair next to Edward, noticing the new vampires watching my every move. It creeped me out a little to be honest. Edward seemed to notice me tense because he entwined his fingers with mine.

All day people were talking about the new kids at school, whispering about their beauty. It was like my first day all over again, only this time I was on the sidelines which was a nice change. Of course they sat with us at lunchtime. Edward had told me their names were Aiyana and Aubrey.

Aiyana was from Native American origin. She was beautiful with long brown eyelashes and long black hair. I noticed Rosalie looking less than pleased with Aiyana's natural beauty. Aubrey was just as beautiful, with blonde hair and a gorgeous smile, Jessica had nearly fallen over in maths when he had smiled at her. Edward had told me that Aubrey was originally from France however he had perfected the American accent and had everyone fooled.

"I have never met a vampire who has a relationship with a human such as your's" Aubrey said to Edward. He was looking at me with curiosity in his eyes.

Edward simply smiled, sliding his hand around my waste. Aiyana was looking at us too, although she had a different look in her eyes, one I was unsure of.

"It is good of you to let us come here. Alaska was really not our idea of fun. And penguins were really not our idea of tasty" It was Aiyana who spoke this time.

Aubrey and Alice then got into a conversation about what does taste good, a conversation I decided to block out. Aiyana was talking to Jasper about the local native American's.

"I am hoping to be able to meet some of them. Although I'm not originally from here, it would still interest me to be able to talk to some of them."

I began to realise that Edward was exactly right, there really was nothing to worry about. Aubrey and Aiyana seemed to fit right in with the Cullen's. I was looking forward to finding out more about them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward came through my window that night like he did every other night.

"How are your guests?" I asked, curious about Aiyana and Aubrey

"Well actually…they have decided to become permanent guests" he said stroking my arm

"They'll be living with you?"

"Yes, they think it would be a good idea that we are all together. Caristle agrees. They are moving in tomorrow, we can go if you want. You're probably curious about them"

Edward knew me so well "Yes, I am a bit curious…just a little" I teased.

I don't know when I fell asleep but slowly I faded into the world of dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I'm sorry it has taken this long, you know how it is. I'll try and write more often.

Things are going to get a bit sticky soon in the next few chapters, so be ready.

Also Alice's original vision is far from gone so don't worry about that, you will find out what it is eventually.

Pleeease review. The more reviews I get the quicker I write the next chapter. And let me know if there is anything I should be doing differently etc thanks.

Aubrey: meaning of the name Aubrey- French origin meaning blonde ruler

Aiyana: meaning of name Aiyana- Native American meaning eternal blossom


	6. All beauty has its evil

**Disclaimer**- I do not own twilight or the characters of twilight

**A/N**- **Please review** this chapter so I know if you like this fanfic, or have any suggestions thanks

Note in this fanfic Jacob is not werewolf

- Pandora

* * *

"**Every rose has its thorn and all beauty has its evil"**

Aubrey and Aiyana had already finished unpacking when Edward and I arrived at the Cullen's house. I was a little surprised in all honesty, I thought that vampires who had lived for so many years would have accumulated many positions, however they had surprisingly few. Edward told me it was easier this way, for quick getaways.

"Hello Bella hunny" Esme welcomed me as soon as I was in the door

Everyone was in the large living room doing their own things. Emmett and Jasper were playing Uno, Emmett let out a large growl every so often frustrated that he was losing. Alice was braiding Rosalie's long golden hair. Carisle was talking with the two new family members; Aubrey and Aiyana.

I couldn't help but notice Aiyana glance at me, the same look in her eyes I had seen the day before. I still could not figure out what emotion was behind this look. I decided it was nothing and went to sit with Alice.

"Bella! How do you like Rosalie's hair? We're going shopping today, you have to come"

Thankfully Edward came to my rescue "Actually Bella and I have something to do today" he said winking at me. Of course I knew he was fibbing. He was well aware that I hated shopping.

"That's too bad" Rosalie said, although I could tell her heart was not in it

"Edward, I was hoping you could take me to see the local natives today" Aiyana turned her dazzling smile in Edward's direction.

"Of course, in fact Bella is close with some of them." Turning to me he added "would it be ok if we took Aiyana to visit Billy and Jacob?"

"That's fine" I replied. Aiyana gave me her mysterious look again, I decided I didn't like it.

"Great, thankyou very much" she said, again smiling at Edward. I was beginning to grow a dislike to Aiyana. No, that was ridiculous, she was simply being polite to Edward. I just wasn't used to having girls so comfortable around Edward, the human girls around here had an innate instinct to keep their distance from the Cullen's, I think deep down inside they knew that there was something not quite right about them.

"Will you come with us Aubrey?" I hoped he'd say yes

I wasn't sure why and I knew it was silly but I just didn't feel all that comfortable around Aiyana.

"No, I think I will stay here with Carisle, learn more about his fascinating history" He answered flashing his perfect smile

* * *

"Hi Bella what are you doing here?" Jacob grinned his big puppy grin. I was happy to see him, it had been a while and I realised how much I missed him.

"Well the Cullen's have a friend staying with them and she wanted to meet some local natives. She's native American too" I said.

Now that I was here I wasn't sure if this was such a good idea. It was no secret that Billy had a problem with the Cullen's. But hopefully he would be ok with Aiyana since she wasn't actually part of the family…yet.

"Um, maybe you should visit some different locals, you know how dad gets" Jacob said this while looking at the ground, clearly he was thinking along the same lines as me.

"Yeah I was just thinking the same thing actually" I said turning to Edward "Maybe we should go visit some of the other Elder's"

"We'll go, you stay here with your friend. I don't want to be a burden on you. We can come and get you on our way back" Aiyana said smiling her dazzling smile

I was about to argue but I saw Jacob grinning at the idea of us spending some time together. I couldn't hurt his feelings by saying no, so I agreed to stay here while they visited the Elders.

"I haven't seen you in ages Bella, how have you been?" It was true, the last time I had seen Jacob was weeks ago and only for a second

"Yeah I've been good. Busy with school you know. How is everything here? Got a girlfriend yet hey?" we began to walk towards the beach

"No" Jacob said looking at the ground as we walked "I finished working on my car though"

"oh wow you'll have to take me on a drive soon then"

"Yeah sure, whenever you're free"

It was so easy to talk to Jacob, there was never any struggle to find conversation and never any awkward silences. The time went so quickly it was a surprise when I looked up to see Edward and Aiyana walking towards us along the beach.

* * *

Back at the Cullen's house I decided to ask Edward more about the two new family members. We were sitting on Edward's big black couch.

"Edward, can you tell me more about Aiyana and Aubrey?"

Edward took my hand in his and smiled "Of course, what is it you want to know?"

I thought about it, what did I want to know? I guess I wanted to know everything "Where are they from? How did they get changed? How long ago was it?"

Edward laughed lightly at my rush of questions

"Aiyana was born 150 years ago in a tribe further up north. She was promised to a tribal leader who belonged to another, larger tribe. She was supposed to marry him when she turned 17 but before her 16th Birthday she fell in love with a boy in her tribe, Ahanu. No one knew about them, and they knew that in just one year she would be forced to leave and marry into the other tribe. 6 months before her marriage Ahanu disappeared, no one knew where he had gone, Aiyana was crushed. Finally the night before her marriage Aiyana awoke to find Ahanu beside her."

Edward paused, I guessed he was thinking whether or not he should be telling Aiyana's story.

"What happened?" I urged

"Well Ahanu had disappeared because a vampire had changed him one night while Ahanu was hunting. The vampire had caught Ahanu's scent and changed him but for some reason he did not wait around for Ahanu to change, instead he just left him there. Ahanu went wild for those first 6 months, but eventually he remembered Aiyana and he came back for her."

"And he changed her" I finished the story for him "but where is he now?"

"Well they were together for many years after that, but Ahanu grew restless. He left Aiyana and the next time she saw him he was in love with a human girl."

I felt a sudden surge of sadness for Aiyana. What would I do if it was me in that position, what if Edward ever fell out of love with me? I couldn't even bear the thought of it. It would kill me.

Edward seemed to notice this; he squeezed my hand and kissed me lightly on the nose.

"I will always love you" he whispered

Tell me about Aubrey I said, hoping that this would take my mind off things.

"Well Aubrey was born in 1770 in France Paris. He was born into nobility and grew up in the courts of Versailles. He was changed by a peasant girl who was in love with him, but he did not return her feelings. After he realised what she had turned him into he resented her more than anything. He chose this way of life, not to harm people, she chose differently."

This story had not made me feel any better. I was suddenly realising that not every vampire had a happy ending to their story like the Cullen's did.

I knew my story would be different. Edward and I would be different. It was my choice to change, it wouldn't be a decision made for me. I would make it myself. My story would have a happy ever after ending.

I couldn't help but feel a tight feeling in the pit of my stomach. No, I told myself, my story would be different. It had to be.

* * *

**A/N- Please Review this chapter**. I need to know what you think of it, and any suggestions are Welcome.

I decided to not make Jacob a werewolf because he is not a main character in this fanfic so it would be pointless for me to extend on him.

I wanted to explain Aiyana and Aubrey's pasts, it is very important.


	7. something stirring

A/N just a quick chapter update, it's not long but the next one will be

A/N just a quick chapter update, it's not long but the next one will be. I just wanted to update because I hadn't for ages.

"A drop of blood, a touch of eternity"

Things were slowly beginning to get back to normal, Edward had been home for about a month now and the new vampires were settling into forks with ease.

I decided to stop asking Edward why he had left me, he seemed quite positive that Alice's vision would not be fulfilled. Alice's visions were never wrong though, not in my experience anyhow.

"What are you thinking Bella?" Edward and I were lying on the grass. It was a warm sunny day for a change, and Edward's skin was shimmering in the light, he looked like an angel to me. We were well hidden from human eyes, Edward made sure of that.

"Nothing" I lied, I didn't want to upset him by telling him I was still wondering about Alice's vision. I'm sure he knew I was lying but he didn't press me on the subject.

"How do you like Aiyana and Aubrey?" Edward asked this question as though it was just a passing thought but I felt like there was more to it, more than he was letting on.

"I think they've settled into forks and school nicely, and any Vampire who choses to live as you and your family is ok by me" I answered smiling.

Edward smiled back and then looked at the sky, a crease rippling across his perfect forehead. I knew then he was deep in thought, I also knew he wouldn't be sharing his thoughts with me any time soon.

I did like Aiyana and Aubrey, it was true. They both treated me as a friend. Aiyana still made me somewhat uncomfortable, but I put that down to her simply being a vampire I didn't know very well. But why didn't I feel this way with Aubrey then? Aiyana was nice enough, and always made small talk with me, but it was as if there was something hiding behind that dazzling smile of hers, something dark. I felt like her smile was so big to hide something even bigger. But that didn't make any sense, if that were so surely the Cullen's would not have let her come here. No, I was being silly, of course Aiyana was not hiding anything.

I snuggled closer to Edward "I love you"

"I love you too Bella"

-Alice-

My vision had shocked me to the core, even now, all these weeks later I still couldn't believe what I had seen. Edward would never hurt Bella in such a way. But I had never known my visions to be wrong.

Edward was sure it would not come true, and I hadn't seen that same vision again, but it was always lurking in Edwards mind, I could tell that much.

Bella hadn't forgotten about it either, that was clear. I saw the looks she gave Edward sometimes, as though she was watching him, in case he tried to leave again. As though she would chase after him, even though she knew it was hopeless. I knew he wouldn't leave again, not unless I saw the same vision again, or worse, if it came true.

I felt eyes on me, I sweeped my eyes across the room to find Aiyana looking at me curiously. She looked away and I wondered if she knew about my vision, that was silly, how would she know? She couldn't…could she?

Sorry it's so short, I'll write again soon. And I'm still not letting on what the vision was about, it will come out eventually further into the story


End file.
